Castlevania: Soul of Sorrow
by Lord of the Buizels
Summary: Celia Fortner brought Soma Cruz's past back to him on what would've been a normal day. He escaped Dracula's castle last year, and must now hunt Celia. However, there are more threats around than just Celia Fortner and her cult.............................
1. Soma Cruz

Hello. This is my second Fanfic I've worked on and completed a chapter of. Sorry about not getting The Grim Grimoire updated or adding anything for some time. I just started this and it reads like the best and longest beginning I've ever written :). This is a Dawn of Sorrow Fanfic. There will be many returning faces from the game, such as Soma, Mina, Celia, and Arikado in this chapter, and new ones, like Rock Atoll and TIm in this chapter. Please tell me if this beginning is better than my other! It's longer and I think better. We'll see...

And Now...

_**Castlevania**_

**Soul of Sorrow**

**Chapter 1**

**Soma Cruz**

The woman walked swiftly to the the center of the village. There were few people around, and most ran or hid from her and her two followers. She wore several layers of clothing over her robe, not just to keep warm in the cold winter night, but because she carried many vials and flasks under each layer. Some of her blonde hair was piled on top of her head neatly while the rest hung past her shoulders. Her followers wore thick coats to protect themselves from the cold. One was slightly taller than her. He was an old man, with thinning grey hair, but a very strong looking body. The other was shorter and much skinnier. He had a blonde military cut, a scowling face, and a bad reputation. The large sword on his back had been used to kill many people.

"Ms. Fortner, are we almost there?" asked the skinny one. Ms. Fortner looked at him. He was ugly, but necessary for her plans.

"Quiet Rock! We'll get there when she says so!" The old man snapped. Rock frowned and kicked at a cat. The woman stopped in the center of the town square, right in front of a beautiful white marble fountain.

"Right here is perfect," she said, her voice as cold as the air.

"Are you certain? If we get the spell wrong or do it in the wrong location it would be disastrous!" The old man said. She turned to him and gave him a nasty look. She turned back.

"God is Pure Light, Lord Dracula is Pure Dark. The world requires balance else it will destroy itself. After 1999, Dracula was killed for good. Last year, the Castle returned and the one who was to become Dracula destroyed it. Now we have no opposite to God, the balance is skewed, we need to do this for the good of mankind. We must create a new Dracula. We must destroy the one who could become the Dark Lord for he will not willingly embrace his darkness. We must lead him here and he must die. Rock, Tim, your assisstance." She raised her arms and began chanting in a long forgotten language that was meant to never be spoken by humans again. The old man, Tim, joined in first followed soon by Rock. Their horrid chanting caused the few survivors of the calamity the woman and her follower's summoned to have nightmares for the rest of their lives, which was very short for most of them.

"Soma! You moron!" His mother shouted. She was a short, plump woman with long, dark hair, the exact opposite of his. Soma Cruz was tall with white hair the hung to his chin. He wore a long white coat with blue cuffs and edges. Underneath he wore blue jeans and a black shirt, as well as a purple pendant his best friend, as well as his only friend, had given him. His boots matched his coat. His mom was shouting at him for accidentally scraping their van against a lamp when he parked at a mall.

"Will you ever learn? How would your father feel if he knew you could hardly drive?" Soma had learned the previous year that he was to be Dracula if he succumbed to his darker emotions. His mother continued to shout at him until she told him Mina was meeting him at their usual meeting place. He left to meet her.

He jogged through the busy streets towards the park where he knew Mina was waiting. He lived in a city with many tall buildings and lots of cars and lots of fun places, most far enough that he needed to drive to. The park was his favourite place in town. None of the people who went to his school went there so he wasn't ridiculed for his white hair or his odd clothes. The park was large enough and had enough paths that it was very easy to get lost in unless you knew the layout. He and Mina met underneath a large maple tree. When he arrived at the park path entrance he took, he noticed a conspicuous lack of anyone else there. As he walked into the forest along the gravel path, he noticed that no birds where chirping. Funny, he thought, oh well, at least Mina will be here.

He arrived in the center of the park, right where the maple was, and sitting on a bench underneath it was Mina. She was a little shorter than Soma and thin, with beautiful thick orange hair. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt over a white sweater and a white skirt and tall white boots. She was the most beautiful person in the world.

"You're late Soma!" she sang out as the two rushed to hug each other.

"My mom held me up, I'm sorry Mina," he told her as they hugged.

"Have you experienced anything odd recently Soma?" she asked seriously. Soma shook his head. She sighed happily, "That's good. I have a bad feeling and I can't shake it. I just feel something bad is going to happen. Something even worse than what happened last year." Soma shivered. Last year, he and Mina had been teleported into a castle filled with vile beasts and some other people. He had somehow destroyed the castle as well as killed a lot of things, but some of the things had given him abilities beyond any normal person like Mina. Genya Arikado, one of the people he met at the castle, had told him that he could 'Dominate' the souls of the monsters he killed. Since he destroyed the castle, he hadn't even felt the ability to use souls, or wanted to. It had left him.

"Are you Soma Cruz?" an icy voice called out to them from across the clearing. The two swiftly turned and saw a woman. Mina gasped.

"I saw that woman in a dream! In a dark town at night with two other guys," Mina whispered. Soma took a few steps forward to protect Mina, the woman had an aura of danger around her. She smiled.

"Soma! Mina! Get away from her!" another voice rang out from behind them. The woman's smile disappeared. Is that Arikado? What's he doing here? Soma thought as Genya Arikado dashed out from the path to him and Mina. He was tall and pale, wearing a black suit with a black tie that perfectly matched his long, glossy black hair.

"Arikado. I thought I sent Rock to deal with you," the woman said in the exact same voice as before with a hint of anger and puzzlement. Arikado smiled.

"Rock Atoll caught a bad bullet. I must say I'm getting rusty with my marksmanship, I think he'll live," Arikado said disappointedly. Soma, however, was stunned. Rock Atoll? Isn't he in jail for life for killing seven people severely injuring many more? How'd she get him out? His thoughts were interupted when Arikado flew back after running into a barely visible barrier that surrounded most of the field, including the maple, but Arikado, Mina, and the woman were outside of.

"Soma, remember this?" the woman brought her hand up and shot a glowing red orb towards Soma. It hit the ground and became a Skeleton.

"Soma! Use this!" Arikado threw a knife over the barrier. Soma caught it.

"A Skeleton? You can do better! I've killed more than you'll ever know!" Soma shouted as he rushed the Skeleton. The Skeleton didn't put up a fight as he hacked at it until it fell. The glowing red ball flew out of its remains and flew into Soma.

"What? I thought I lost my ability to dominate souls!" Soma cried out. The woman smiled.

"How about this," she did the same motion and this time a blue soul flew out of her hand onto the ground near Soma. It rose up into a warrior wearing purple armour holding a spear. An Armour Knight. It stabbed its long spear at Soma, who jumped out of the way. Mina gasped. Soma lunged with the dagger at the Armour Knight and stabbed him, straight through the thin armour into absolutely nothing inside. He pulled the knife out and spun away as the Armour Knight stabbed down right where he had been seconds before. He lunged again...and tripped.

"Soma! Roll!" Mina cried out. He obeyed without thinking. The spear crashed down right where he was seconds before, again. Soma swung out his arm and knocked the feet out from under the Amour Knight. It fell with a loud crash and broke apart. The blue soul came out of it and flew into Soma.

"Enough of this! I have bigger fish to fry Soma. I still will see you die," she turned on the spot laughing insanely as she disappeared.

"Soma! Soma!" Mina rushed over to him, "Soma! Are you all right?" She looked at him, worry all over her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as she helped him up. Arikado walked over. Soma asked, "Why did I just dominate those souls? I thought I lost my power last year. And who was that woman?" Arikado answered swiftly,

"You never lost your powers Soma. You've always had them. You released the ones you got last year after the castle was destroyed and have never killed anything and acquired its soul since then. As for that woman, her name is Celia Fortner. She is the leader of a cult, a new but rapidly expanding cult, that believes in order for there to be good, there must be evil," Arikado turned and began walking away. "She wants to ressurect Dracula as an opposite to God. You two had better go home and leave this to me. I have a few friends who will help." He disappeared from view. Wow, Soma thought, a cult that believes that in order for good to exist, there must be evil. That is crazy. The world would be great with no evil. Is she insane?

"Soma, we should listen to Arikado. Let's go," Mina told him, very scared. The two of them followed Arikado and left. I don't care what you say Arikado, I will find Celia, and I will kill her, for scaring Mina. Mina, I will protect you.

**End Chapter**

The End of Chapter 1: Soma Cruz. I hope it was good. I thank all my adoring fans (Okay, not adoring, how about people who read one story, thought it was good or would become good and watched me) and I hope to finish the next chapter of The Grim Grimoire. I can't make the next chapter sound even halfway decent. I guess I'll work something out. Until that joyous time, I've got this. I'll work diligently (A bit harder, Grade 10 starts in 2 days) and finish the next chapter for either Soul of Sorrow or The Grim Grimoire. Hope I improve!

Lord of the Buizels


	2. Julius Belmont

Hello again. Part 2. Exciting.

And Now...

_**Castlevania**_

**Soul of Sorrow**

**Chapter 2**

**Julius Belmont**

"The castle? Oh yes! Right near where the village of Westerwall used to be. You can't miss it. Just head south from here and take the first right you get to, okay? Oh, and one more thing miss. That gun, are you thinking of actually going there?"

"Oh yes I am. My daughter vent to zat village a veek ago, before ze castle appeared. I haven't heard from her since. I am going, nothing vill stop me from getting zere to find my dear daughter. Sank you Hammer." *BEEP!

"Hammer! I told you not to come!" Soma called out as a tall, muscular bald man walked over to Soma from his military green Hummer. The man was Soma's acquaintance Hammer, ex-soldier now merchant and information specialist. Despite the chilling cold that Soma felt even through his thick coat, he wore only an army shirt and beige pants.

"Hey, calm down little boy! I felt you might need a hand in this adventure of yours. Remember, you only destroyed the Castle last year because we helped!" Hammer snapped. He was usually nice to everyone, except when he hadn't had his morning coffee.

"That's not the only reason is it?" Soma asked, not the least amused by Hammer. Hammer's angry face smoothed out into a dreamy state.

"Yoko...You did tell her to come here, right?" he asked, still absorbed in his love thoughts about Yoko.

"No, I didn't tell her," Soma answered, beginning to walk to the wall ahead that guarded the village. All around them was a snow covered forest and faint, muffled sounds that might have been someone, or something, walking. Hammer snapped out of his daydream.

"WHAT?" he rushed after Soma, "You didn't invite Yoko? What is wrong with you?"

"Just like you, I didn't want her coming. This is my battle. I don't need your help or Yoko's help. I've done this before and I'm stronger now. I can do this alone." Hammer began speaking but was stopped by a large flash of light. When it faded away, Celia Fortner was standing barely a metre away from Soma.

"You!" Soma drew his knife and rushed at Celia. He had barely taken three steps when his whole body froze up, unable to move.

"Soma, manners. I haven't come to kill you. I have come to invite you to join me. With Dracula dead, there is no counter-balance to God, no Ultimate Evil to his Ultimate Good. Offer yourself up as Dracula's incarnation Soma," Celia spun, laughing while swirling light appeared around her, "I'll be waiting at the top of the highest tower Soma!" And then she was gone in another flash of light.

"I really hate that woman," Soma said as his body regained movement. Hammer laughed.

"Right, you don't need help. I see that. I'll find a safe place to set up shop, and you come and spend your money there, okay? Okay, good luck!" Hammer jogged off towards the village. Soma followed.

The wind whistled through the cold roads of the village. A zombie slowly shambled past an empty house and bats flew through the air, occasionally running into the lightposts. Inside the house sat a young man, tall, well-built, and holding a longsword in his hand. His clothes were tattered, his jeans had about as much fabric left as a pair of shorts, his shirt barely covered anything, only his boots were in decent condition. But he didn't mind, even with the cold wind blowing in from a broken window. As far as he knew, he was the only human who had survived the powerful spells cast a week ago. He didn't live here, but the person he was looking for did, or at least did live here. A girl named La Trans. He hoped she survived, but as he gazed out at the zombie and cold winter his hope waned. His travel companion said she was a weak person, but his travel companion had disappeared in the chaos one week ago. He had seen no living person since then. I hope she survived, he thought as he stood up, if she didn't, then I'll have this curse forever. He walked outside into to cold wearing tattered clothes and a grim expression.

So this is the village, Soma thought as he walked beneath the arch showing where the village entrance was. It was early afternoon as Soma took his first steps into the village. The village was fairly large, with lots of houses, many with broken windows and missing or damaged doors. The village was shaped like a bowl, with the center at the lowest part of it. Soma could see a fountain in the center, along with what looked like a zombie and a living person. Someone's still here? I heard they were all dead, Soma thought, it's not Hammer, this person is too small. I'll have to check it out. He looked at the far side and saw a chasm, on the other side was a tall and intimidating castle with high walls. Just seeing it gave him chills. Dracula's Castle, Celia must be at the top of it! I'll go see the survivor, find Hammer, and then find a way across that chasm. Soma drew his knife. Might need this, he reasoned as he began walking towards the center of the village. The roads were irregular, some large enough for trucks to go through, others almost too small for Soma to squeeze through, and the path to the center of the village was not straight. The village was like a labyrinth. It was confusing. Soma turned left and walked straight into a zombie. Soma let out a girly shriek as he fell backwards. The zombie brought its arms up as if to hug Soma. Soma stabbed it with his knife, but it just got stuck in the zombie. The zombie moved closer slowly, its half rotted face almost looking as if it were smiling.

"Um," Soma moved backwards, straight into a wall. The Souls! The Souls Soma had dominated! How did he use them again? He felt his long dormant ability rise again. He had claimed the Souls of a Skeleton and an Armour Knight and he felt those Souls in him. He raised his arm and a skeletal bone appeared in it, summoned by the Skeleton Soul. He threw it straight into the zombie's face. The zombie collapsed into a pile of rotting flesh. Soma fell to his knees. He had forgotten how it tired him to use the Souls in the beginning. After a while he had been able to use many Souls without feeling the least bit tired, but now he was back to Square One. He pulled his knife from the zombie's remains. After a while he stood up and continued walking the streets.

"Who are you? Are you Dead? Are you a Ghost or a Vampire, maybe?" a voice rang out to Soma from behind him. Soma turned and saw a boy about the same age as Soma wearing very worn clothes, so worn it was mostly scraps. In his hand was a longsword. His face was obscured by long, brown hair.

"Who are you? What are you? Tell me before I run this sword through your scrawny gut!" the youth shouted, leveling his sword as if it was a lance.

"Soma Cruz, I'm here to kill Celia Fortner," Soma responded. The person seemed convinced, he dropped his sword arm.

"You intend to kill Celia Fortner? According to a rumour I've heard from a ghost in the place beneath the village, she and two others destroyed this village using some pretty powerful magic. If you're going to kill her, I want to help. I'm Slade," he said, "I believe you want to go to the center of the village? Some big man found a house in good condition and is now unpacking a few boxes. He says he's waiting you. Earlier today, a man and woman went through. I caught the name Yoko, you know her?"

"Yoko Belnades. I know her. The man she was with, did he have a whip and a beard?" Soma asked.

"Yeah! You know him too?" Slade kept walking, fast enough that Soma almost had to jog to keep up.

"Julius Belmont. The both of them helped me out last year when I destroyed Dracula's Castle. Julius Belmont is a really good fighter and Yoko is a witch," Soma told him. They came into a square with a fountain in the center and a few piles of remains like the one from the zombie Soma killed.

"Soma! How nice to see you! And Slade! Come in to my store!" Hammer called out from a nearby door. Soma rolled his eyes.

"Always with the theatrics," he murmured to Slade. He giggled as the two entered Hammer's 'store.'

"Hello? Is someone there?" her voice echoed back from the cold walls surrounding her. Somewhere in the distance she heard water dropping. Closer she heard some bats flitting about. She had come to the town a few months ago to study the local knowledge on Dracula. She had been told to go to the chasm and jump down a hole near it that led to a Secret Place, because it held information on Dracula. She had and now she was lost in that secret place. She was very glad her mother had given her a handgun for protection. Already she had been attacked by several creatures, including some ghosts and a large, living dead monstrosity with one eye. She had barely managed to escape that one. She had managed to find what appeared to be a kitchen and lots of food, but recently it seemed to be running low, and she still had no clue of how to get out. She had heard voices, but it seemed to be her imagination. The entire Secret Place she was told to go to appeared to be a lab of some sort, with really low lighting, which made it hard for her to see from one end of the room to the other.

"My dear Coyote, do not run, I will find you," the chilling voice she had heard several times while lost in the lab echoed around the room. She thought she had lost it long ago. It scared her. "I'm here for you Coyote. I'm your friend. I can help you out of the Wizardy Lab, if you'll just stay where you are," the voice echoed through the room. It sounded horribly close.

"Stay away!" Coyote shouted as she fled the room, with the man's horribly scary laughing echoing behind her.

"You cannot run forever Coyote! I will find you!"

"So, what do you need Soma?" Hammer asked. Soma had introduced Slade to Hammer and Hammer had told Soma very little, just moaning about Yoko not being here, "I've got weapons, potions, maps, clothes, anything the aspiring adventurer needs, not to mention information." Soma looked outside, night was falling and it had just started snowing. It looked very dead and cold out there. Inside Hammer's 'house' it was warm, but a little squished. There were boxes everywhere and one small table and three rickety chairs occupied by Slade, Hammer and Soma. A solitary light flickered overhead.

"Yes, I need to cross over to Dracula's Castle. There appears to be no way across," Soma responded. Hammer thought for a moment.

"No, only someone like Julius or Arikado could do that. I'm sorry to say but you are a failure. There is almost no way for you to get across that chasm," Hammer told him. That hurt, Soma thought inside.

"I know a way across," Slade said quietly.

"You do?" Soma exclaimed, "WHy didn't you mention it before?"

"You never asked," Slade replied calmly, "But before I tell you, I want some information as well." Soma leaned back on his chair. What kind of information could this mysterious young man require from Hammer?

"So, what kind of information do you need? I've got all kinds of information," Hammer leaned forwards, smiling.

"I'm looking for someone. She was residing in this village. A girl named Le Trans?" Slade looked at Hammer intently. It was then that Soma noticed something odd about Slade. His eyes, there was something odd about them. The iris was yellow and there was a bestial look to it, as if Slade wasn't quite human.

"I don't know where to find Ms. Le Trans, but I know where another survivor of this village is who may be able to help. I was recently informed that a young girl was in this village, name of Coyote," Hammer was interrupted by Soma.

"Coyote? Who names their child Coyote? Coyotes are just ugly animals!" Slade looked at Soma oddly.

"Anyways," Hammer began again, "Her mother told someone in this village to tell somebody to tell Coyote to go into the Wizardy Lab, which is beneath the village. You two can find her in the Wizardy Labs. I don't know how to get in, you'll have to figure that out for yourself," he bent over to one of the few open boxes and began searching through it, "I thought you might want a better weapon than that puny knife you got, so I'm giving you this Shortsword and a few Potions, just in case." He turned around and gave Soma the sword and three small bottles filled with a thick blue liquid.

"Thank you Hammer," Soma turned to Slade, "Now, how do we get into the Castle?"

"I heard that there is a way in through the Wizardry Lab. Since this Coyote girl is there, we will travel together still. Thank you Hammer for the information. Soma, we must be off. The Wizardry Lab entrance is near the entrance to the castle. We must go before it gets too dark to find the entrance." Soma and Slade stood up and left. Hammer followed them to the door and watched them walk off into the night.

"They're gone," he called to the back of the room. A woman in comouflage clothing with short black hair walked over to him, a large machine gun strapped to her back.

"Zey are gone? I certainly hope zat zey find my dear daughter before ze vampire does," she said, calmly walking over to Hammer and staring at the two figures almost entirely hidden by darkness.

"Vampire? Dracula is dead, he cannot be searching for your daughter!" Hammer had a note of panic in his voice. The woman shook her head.

"No. My great-grandfather, Erip Mav. He is a vampire wishing to be more powerful zan Dracula. He believes that by sacrificing Coyote, he will attain greater powers, and I know I cannot face him, he is too powerful. I only hope zis Soma and zis Slade can deal vith him before he finds my dear Coyote," the woman turned away, "I will leave in the morning to go into the castle. Give my letter to Coyote vhen she comes here. I shall contact you if I acquire anyzing useful for you or your dear friends," she walked into the darkness of the room.

Soma and Slade trudged up the winding roads to get to the chasm. Slade knew many shortcuts that Soma would never have figured out on his own.

"You know, I'm surprised we haven't seen more monsters on this trip," Soma said, "We've only killed two zombies and an Armour Knight. Where are they all?"

"That is a good question," Slade replied, "Turn through here." The two slowly made their way up, killing only a few more monsters on the trip up.

They soon arrived at the top and saw many monsters surrounding two familiar looking people.

"Yoko? Julius?" Soma called out. One of them looked over and saw him. She had a red tunic-like shirt on and black high heels. Her long blonde hair gave her away.

"Soma Cruz? Is that you?" she back. Soma smiled. The other person, a man with brown hair, a brown goatee, a brown moustache, a brown trenchcoat, brown boots, a yellow shirt, and a red scarf turned and shouted at him.

"Soma! What are you doing here? Bah! Nevermind! Come over here and help me and Yoko deal with these, then we'll talk!" Julius raised an old-looking whip and swung it at an approaching zombie who was immediately reduced to a pile of remains. Yoko raised a staff and began chanting, casting balls of fire at the enemies.

"Come Soma! Else we'll look fairly pathetic standing here while they defeat the foe!" Slade charged at the enemies with his longsword raised in one hand. Soma followed with his much less impressive shortsword. A small group of the monsters circling Yoko and Julius turned and charged at Soma and Slade. The first enemy to reach Soma was a Warg that was swiftly sliced by his quick blade. It collapsed and a red soul flew out of it into Soma. He swung around and sliced the legs off a zombie before throwing decapitating it. He rose up to parry an Armour Knights lance and was bowled over by a zombie intent on disembowling him. The zombie was blown away by one of Yoko's spells. Soma rolled up and stabbed his sword through the Armour Knight. It staggered a little before collapsing. He then turned to the slow approaching group of Axe Armours. The other three were occupied with the rest of the enemies, so Soma left them to deal with the Axe Armours. He was right in the middle of the two groups of enemies before the Axe Armours started throwing axes at him. Big, very heavy looking axes, very, very sharp looking axes. Soma stopped running and readied his sword. As the axes approached, he swung his sword at them. It jarred him every time he hit an axe, but it was better than being shredded by the many axes they were throwing. When there was a lull in the axe throwing, he ran towards the Axe Armours, who were slowly moving towards him. He arrived at the Axe Armours as they prepared to start another volley of axe throwing. He began stabbing and slashing at the thick armour of the Axe Armours. They turned slowly, lifting their arms to throw their axes at Soma as he hacked at their bodies. It didn't seem to have much of an effect, but it had to work, like it did last year. As he spun to slash another Axe Armour, he felt a razor sharp axe cut his sword arm. He cried out as he dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

"Help," he whispered to the wind. Oddly enough, he heard the wind reply in a small, sweet voice, like a whisper.

"Armour Knight, the Lance will knock down the Axes and damage the Axe Armours. Trust us," and then the voice was gone. Soma stood up, an axe narrowly missed him as he rose. He brought out his hand and saw a blue mist forming into a lance in his hand. As soon as it formed he began spinning it, and then thrust it straight through an Axe Knight. It collapsed into a pile of armour and an axe. He spun it around, slicing it through several other Axe Armours, a few collapsed. He continued spinning, slashing and stabbing, only gaining a few small cuts on his arms and legs, as well as a shallow one on his chest. After all the Axe Armours were dead, he collapsed along with the final Axe Knight. A red soul flew out of the Axe Knight into Soma. Another soul? Now I have four Dominated souls. He slowly stood up, a bit wobbly with fatigue. He saw three figures jogging over to him, Julius in the lead.

"Soma! Good job on dealing with the Axe Armours. I don't know about you, but I think the enemies here are harder to kill than the ones last year," Yoko told him. Soma nodded in agreement. The enemies did seem harder. He could kill a zombie last year with a dagger and he could kill an Axe Armour without using a soul, but now they were much harder to kill.

"I believe Ms. Fortner has something to do with it," Julius said, "I heard that the castle had reappeared so me and Yoko came to investigate. Soma, with your condition, I'd rather you stay out of this. Yoko, you may go." Julius turned, ran to the edge of the chasm, jumped the large distance from the side they were on and the side the castle was on, landed on top of the drawbridge, and lept down out of sight.

"Just like him! Leave me here!" Yoko shouted, she turned to Soma and Slade, "I don't suppose you two would know a safe place for me?" She looked at both of them.

"Yes, the center of the town, near the fountain. The houses are in reasonably good condition and there is a man there who will likely protect you," Slade responded.

"Thank you sir, I will go there. Soma, I still hate you for ruining my vacation last year, but I found something you might need," Yoko handed Soma a flat, silver disc with a V on it, "It's a Magic Seal, I developed it to counter very strong Dark Magic. Since this was a castle simply pulsing with Dark Magic, so I brought it. Some monsters in this castle likely have a Magic Protection around them and this Magic Seal should allow them to be killed. It may also break barriers, so good luck you two, come and see me. I might have something for you later," and with that Yoko ran into the village. Slade turned to Soma.

"The entrance to the Wizardry Labs is over here, shall we go? I must find Le Trans soon," Slade started off towards the edge of the canyon, with Soma following. The castle really is back, I've got another adventure, but this time I won't be going through the castle alone. Don't worry Mina, I'll be back as soon as I can...

**End Chapter**

Yes, that is the end of chapter 2. Very exciting, although I think I am not very good with the battle scene. Oh well. Anyways, I have nothing to say except thank you to the sole person who commented and faved this story, DarkAlliGator! Thank you! Please help me with the fight scene, I think that's a new weak point :( We'll be back with more Soul of Sorrow, sometime in the future.


	3. Coyote

For all those anxiously awaiting Part 3, I apologize. I've been working on The Grim Grimoire and another project that may or may not see the light of day given how often I realize what I have written is pretty bad and restart. Anyways, this is Part 3 and the first part not named after an in-game character.

Now...

_**Castlevania**_

**Soul of Sorrow**

**Chapter 3**

**Coyote**

Coyote spun, the chilling voice she had been hearing appeared to be getting closer. She was in what appeared to be an armoury full of all sorts of weapons and ancient armours. She swiftly looked around, found a light looking sword in good condition and picked it up in her right hand, her left wrapped around her pistol.

"Those won't help you Coyote. You know it," the voice said, appearing to come from everywhere. The room suddenly felt colder and the dim lights even dimmer. She quickly searched the room, picking up two spare belts each equipped with two ancient revolvers and several bags which seemed full of ammunition for her guns. She left the room as fast as possible after that, feeling slightly more confident with the extra weaponry. The voice just laughed.

* * *

"Down there?" Soma asked, surprised and a bit frightened. Slade just nodded. They were standing on the edge of the chasm and staring down into its inky depths. Across the wide chasm was the drawbridge and Dracula's Castle. On their side were wooden ladder rungs that went into the cliff. They looked very unsafe. Slade had claimed there was an entrance to the Wizardry Lab on the opposite side at the bottom of the chasm.

"Do we really have to climb down there? Are you sure there isn't another way?" Soma whined. Slade shook his head and silently dropped himself over the edge of the cliff onto the ladder rungs and began descending.

"Jump or climb!" Slade called from the darkness. Soma sat down on the edge with his feet touching the top rung. He turned himself around and lowered himself onto the rungs slowly. The wooden rungs were coated with ice and Soma almost fell off the ladder several times before he reached the bottom. Slade was already standing at the bottom, staring at set of bright red armour with a large blue cape floating in the air. More intimidating were the two over-large swords floating beside it. Behind it was a door with red and gold on the edges and a large V on it. Soma drew his sword and stood beside Slade. The caped figure rose and the two swords spun and swung straight towards Soma and Slade. They rolled opposite ways and jumped up and ran towards the Flying Armour. Slade swung his sword and it clanged off the thick armour of the Flying Armour. Soma followed up with his own strike but it bounced off the armour too. His sword flew out of his hand as he recoiled and ducked as one of the swords flew over his head and went straight through the Flying Armour's armour. The Flying Armour dropped a foot for a second before recovering. An idea struck him almost as hard as that sword would have.

"Slade! His own swords hurt him if they hit him!"

"Oh really? I hadn't guessed!" Slade replied sarcastically, spinning away from the other sword which struck the Flying Armour. Soma threw a bone at the Flying Armour and it too seemed to injure the entity. The two ran together, waited for the swords to come to them, and then swiftly moved out of the way. The two swords struck the Flying Armour and stuck in it. The Flying Armour fell to the ground as if slain, the two swords jutting out of its chest. As if controlled, Soma pulled out the disc Yoko had given him. The Flying Armour began disintegrating into the amulet, a blue soul flying out of it into Soma.

"Interesting fight," Slade commented, picking up Soma's sword and handing it to him, "But I bet it will get tougher in there," he motioned the door behind Soma which had opened. The two walked through it into a circular and dimly lit room.

"Looks like nobody has been here for a while," Soma said, gesturing at all the dust on the ground and the center of the room, which appeared to have collapsed.

"Wrong, looking near the far side there is a lot of dust, but near us and especially near where the floor fell there is much less dust. Somebody has been here," Slade told him. Then a glowing, creepy face appeared from nowhere and swiftly moved towards Soma and Slade. Slade swung his sword and sliced straight through the Ghost and it dissipated. Another appeared. Then another. They quickly moved towards the two. They lashed out and defeated the two Ghosts while three more had already appeared. Slade motioned towards the door on the opposite side and Soma nodded. They slowly moved over to the hole in the middle of the room, killing every Ghost that came within striking distance. At the center of the room, Soma looked down the hole. It was so dark he couldn't see anything. He swung his sword at another Ghost when one touched him. It burned like icy water for a few seconds until Slade sliced it. For the few seconds it took Slade to turn around from killing the Ghost that attached to Soma, another one touched him. Then another, and before Soma knew it, Slade had fallen with a cry backwards into the pit. A heavy thud rose up a second later.

"Are you okay?" Soma called down, spinning his Armour Knight Lance and killing many Ghosts at once. A blue soul flew out of one and flew into Soma. He killed the last Ghost with his sword and turned to the pit. He saw a Ghost forming out of the corner of his eye. He then looked back down into the inky darkness. Part of Soma's Domination ability was that he could tell what each soul did. The Flying Armour allowed him to fall slowly, so that might be useful for this. He jumped down into the darkness, feeling weightless with the Flying Armour Soul assisting him.

"Slade?" Soma called again. This time he heard a reply, but it wasn't Slade.

"Slade? I don't know who that is. If Slade is this guy who fell from up where you seem to be, then he seems to be unconcious. Who are you?" was the female voice's helpful answer. As he came closer to the area where Slade was, he saw in the very dim light a tall, slim figure with long hair and a slim sword in one hand and a handgun in the other. On the ground was Slade, obvious by his shaggy brown hair and tattered rags. His longsword lay on the ground near him.

"Who are you?" the girl asked him at the same time he asked her.

"Soma Cruz. I'm here to slay Dracula. My friend here is Slade, he's looking for someone named La Trans. And you?" he asked, falling to the ground from fatigue.

"Coyote. Why's your friend looking for La Trans? Why would he look for her here?" she asked suspiciously.

"He thought she was here. Do you know where to find-"

"No!" she answered to quickly and too strongly for Soma to believe her, but he decided to drop the matter.

"Is there a safe place near here?" he asked, looking around. The place the three were in was circular as well with two doors. The ground was covered in rubble, most likely from the section of the ceiling that dropped. A Ghost appeared above them and slowly spiralled down towards them.

"Through that door," Coyote said, pointing to one of the doors. Soma nodded and began dragging Slade towards the door. He is heavy! Soma thought as a loud blast rang out from Coyote's gun. She put her sword through one of her three belts and grabbed on of Slade's arms with her free hand, firing off a few more shots. They reached the door, opened it, and threw Slade in, followed swiftly by themselves. Coyote shut the door as Soma looked around in wonder. Unlike the rest of the Wizardy Lab, which was dark and dreary, this place was bathed in a light blue light emanating from a statue of an angel holding a spear with her other hand pointing up towards the ceiling. The room had several columns in it, most of them cracked or with chunks missing, but it was a much better looking place. In fact, it looked like it didn't even belong in the same building.

"What is this place?" Soma queried.

"I honestly don't know," Coyote responded quietly, "The statue says it 'Saves all who enter.' I call it a Save Room because of it. No monsters come in here so it is pretty safe, but there is no food." Soma turned to look at Coyote for the first time in the light. She wasn't that pretty. She was covered in dirt, dust, blood, and ectoplasm. She wore white pants that seemed to emphasise the bloodstains and cuts in them, three belts, two of which held two ancient looking revolvers, the other holding her Estoc and a holder for her handgun, and all three held several small pouches, and a light blue shirt that matched her shorts for cuts and bloodstains. Her arms and legs had many cuts and bruises on them, but her face was what attracted the most of his attention. Her face was heavily bruised but with very few minor cuts. Unlike everyone in Soma's hometown and the village far above them, Coyote was a Native American. Her long dark hair hung over half her face, which was busy looking at the gun she was reloading, but when she looked up for a second, her eyes drew his attention. Like Slade, her eyes were golden, but unlike his hers didn't appear feral. They seemed more mischievous with a small hint of beast in them. She would probably be quite pretty if she wasn't so beaten up.

"So, what are you doing down here and how did you get so many injuries?" he asked. She finished loading her gun and looked at him.

"I was told to go down here to get some information on Dracula. I'm doing research on him for my summative assignment for school. Mine was on what used to thought of as myths and legends but were proven true. I have information on shapeshifters, magic, and angels. I still need information on werewolves and vampires. Dracula was to be my main point for vampires and I needed more information."

"Interesting. But, aren't werewolves and shapeshifters the same?"

"Nope. Werewolves are forced to transform during the full moon. Shapeshifters generally can transform at any time. Some can't though for various reasons. Werewolves are almost always restricted to one form, though not all are wolves, while Shapeshifters can have many forms. There are more differences, but they aren't really important. We need to deal with Slade right now," she went over to Slade and began examing his unconcious body.

"Do you know what you are looking for?" Soma asked.

"I'm looking for bruises or other injuries. He landed on a group of Ghosts so that might have cushioned his landing. So far I haven't found anything."

"You won't," the weak voice startled Soma and made Coyote actually jump away a give a little shriek. Slade slowly sat up.

"Slade? Are you okay?" Soma asked. Slade spat and then answered.

"I'm fine. Who's the girl?"

"I'm Coyote," Coyote told him, looking straight into his eyes intently. Slade stood up and looked at the room, looking impressed.

"Are you sure you're okay? You fell a large distance," Soma pressed.

"I'm fine. Coyote did you say?" Slade addressed Coyote, who nodded, "Did you know the entire village population was wiped out about a week ago?" Coyote's horrified expression told him all he needed to know, "Do you know where I can find someone named La Trans?"

"No!" her answer was once again too quick and too harsh for Soma to believe her. Slade dropped the subject as well.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing down here? And how did you get so many wounds? I have never seen someone so cut up, let alone someone as cute as you," Slade winked. He's smooth, Soma thought, and why didn't I remember she didn't answer me when I asked her that?

"I'll tell you, if you'll tell me where the exit to this place is. I can't find it anywhere!" she responded, looking a bit befuddled, probably about Slade's blatant flirting.

"Remember where Slade came from? Yeah, the exit is way up there," Soma meaningfully looked upwards.

"No wonder I couldn't find the exit! It was way up there!" she exclaimed, then much more calmly told them her tale, "I was told to go here to research vampires and went in here to get more info on Dracula, though I still haven't found any. During my time wandering the halls down here I was attacked by all sorts of monsters. Most of these wounds were from escaping this giant undead monster somewhere down here. It shot lasers from its eye and it punched me really hard. I barely managed to escape. Before I met that monster I heard a voice. It wanted me to stay still while it came for me. I obviously ran, it was a really scary voice. Aboot a few hours before I met you guys, the voice's owner caught up to me. I don't know what he was but I barely managed to escape. I got this," she lifted her shirt a bit and showed them a large gash across her left side and back. "I haven't heard from him since, but I'm scared. Can I stay with you guys until I get out of here?" She looked at Slade and Soma with pleading eyes, though the effect was slightly ruined by her many wounds.

"Okay, but only if you tell us everything you know about La Trans, we need to know very soon," Slade said.

"Yay!" Coyote cheered and ran up and hugged Slade, "Thank you! I feel safer already!"

Now, now Coyote. You know they can't protect you from me," a laugh colder than Antarctica followed the freezing voice that appeared to be all around them. Coyote looked petrified while Slade and Soma appeared slightly scared. Coyote clung like duct tape to Slade.

"I think we should go," Slade said. Soma nodded. They quickly got everything in place, Slade holding his long sword, Soma his short sword, and Coyote held her handgun and her estoc. They opened the door and quickly made their way across the rubble to the other side of the room, where there was another door. They ran through it into a room that looked sort of like a laboratory, except most of the equipment was damaged or missing. A Bomb Armour stood in front of them, illuminated by the dim lights of the lab.

"Okay, this guy has pretty thick armour, wait till he throws one of his bombs, then quickly throw it back. He'll blow up!" Coyote whispered. The other two nodded. They slowly walked towards the Bomb Armour. It raised an arm and threw a heavy bomb at the three. The three dodged out of the way and then Slade kicked it back towards the Bomb Armour, which was promptly blown up. When the swirl of debris and Bomb Armour armour chunks had died down, the group noticed a hole in the ground behind where the Bomb Armour had been.

"Down there?" Soma murmured. The other two were already jumping down. He followed them and the area below was exactly the same, a damaged laboratory. Two blue Slimes were jumping around while Coyote and Slade tried to kill them. Soma rushed in and swung his Armour Knight Lance. Using Souls didn't tire him out as much as it did when he began using souls for the first time since Dracula's Castle last year. The Slimes were easily decimated by Soma's spinning lance. A Red Soul flew out of the collapsing pile of jelly and into Soma.

"What was that thing?" Coyote asked, "That thing that flew into you?"

"A soul," was Soma's reply, "The soul of the Slime I just killed."

"Creepy," Coyote said, before the group walked over to the next hole down, except this one had a ladder. They swiftly went down it to the next level that looked exactly the same as the previous one, except there was a door right in front of the ladder and behind it was a Bomb Armour, an Axe Armour, and a Student Witch holding her broom like a staff. Coyote stepped forwards, raised her handgun and fired three shots. The first struck the Axe Armour's throwing arm and blew it off, the second hit one of the Bomb Armour's Bomb and blew it up, the third entirely missed the Student Witch. She fired thirteen more shots, but they all missed the Student Witch, some by a few millimetres. The Student Witch gave an evil grin.

"Um, guys, I think something's up with her," Coyote said, stepping back behind Slade, "I know I'm not the best shot with a gun but fourteen shots at a still target is ridiculous!" She clicked the release, dropping her empty magazine to the ground with a loud clatter, "Would someone please do something, her staring is really freaking me out!" Soma walked towards her and she didn't move. He raised his sword and she didn't move. He started to swing it and before he could see it happen he was on his back, the Student Witch grinning down at him, and then he noticed a slight distortion in the air around her. A magical barrier? Before he could get up, a blade of octarine light stabbed through the distortion and striaght through the Student Witch's chest. He turned and saw Coyote standing beside Slade, her estoc pointed straight at the witch, wisps of octarine still floating around her.

"That was awesome magic! Are you a witch?" Soma exclaimed.

"Not really, I don't really know much magic, just that," was her sort of embarassed response, as if she wasn't complimented too often.

"Well it was good anyways, very helpful," Slade told her. The group left the room through the only exit.

* * *

Finally, I found you, she thought as she silently stalked the thin, short man walking in front of her. He walked into his room, and as he turned to close the door, she pounced, stabbing him with her knives. He fell down and she jumped off him, leaving her knives deep in his thigh and stomach. She pulled a black shortsword out of her cloak.

"Sorry Rock, but I must kill you," she said sweetly, advancing slowly on the wounded man. She swung her sword down, only to be stopped by one of her own knives. Rock had pulled the knife out of his thigh and saved his life with it. She leapt over him and dropped a silenced handgun from her sleeve into her free hand. She spun around and aimed at Rock. He rolled just as she fired a silent shot from her gun. He used the door to get to his feet and grinned.

"Lora Freud! How long has it been? You haven't tried to kill me for two years!"

"And you haven't tried to kill me for three. But this time it will be different. This time, one of us will be successful, and it will be me!" Lora ran towards him and swung her sword as well as firing her gun. The sword thudded into something thick and the bullets quietly impacted the thick skin, followed by herself. She had ran straight into a conjured Slaughterer.

"Unlike last time, I have some new tricks my master taught me!" Rock laughed from behind the pig man.

"Rock Atoll!" Lora shrieked as she pulled away from the Slaughterer, pulling her sword from its fat stomach. It gave a rumbling laugh and belched a fireball at her. She avoided it and fired more shots into it. Another Slaughterer appeared behind her.

"Not feeling so hot now are you?" Rock laughed.

"Want to bet?" Lora returned. She dove under the Slaughterer's legs and raised her gun, "Say good night Rock!"

* * *

They stood at one end of a hallway, facing down a large monstrosity, a Manticore.

"I thought these were extinct!" Slade muttered. Coyote fired several shots from her handgun. She missed its head but most of the shots went through its massive green mane into its shoulders. Some green blood fell from the wounds.

"Seems angry," Coyote remarked, retreating behind Slade when the Manticore raised its lethal tail, "How about you deal with it Soma?" He muttered and stared intently at the Manticore while his allies moved to a safe distance. He summoned a bone using the Skeleton Soul and threw it as hard as he could at the Manticore. The bone bounced off, its only effect was making the Manticore look murderous. Its tail swung down swiftly and slashed at Soma. He spun away, but felt a searing pain in his sword arm, followed by an icy wave that slowly crept through his arm towards his hand and chest.

"Blast," he said as he fell unconcious to the ground.

"So he saved the world by doing this kind of thing last year?" Coyote asked Slade. He nodded. "We're doomed."

* * *

When Soma awoke he was dazed, but he immediately recognized the woman standing in front of him and the two people holding him up, but not the two people beside her.

"You!" Soma exclaimed furiously, but it came out closer to a strangled grunt.

"You've come! Just like I predicted!" Celia exclaimed joyously.

"You're kiddin', rihgt? Dis punk's da Lord of Darkness? He looks crocked off 'is rocker right now," the red haired man in the leather jacket laughed. I'm not drunk, was Soma's groggy thought.

"He's not drunk, he's merely under the effects of Manticore venom. It looks like the Native girl knows her medicine," the brown haired man in the long blue coat, but not as long as Soma's, told the other man, "And besides, looks do not show power. You can obviously tell that the man next to Soma is under a curse, but under that you can tell is a much stronger power, if you can see that kind of thing. The sweet Native gunsman looks quite weak, but she might have as much power as Celia. You look quite strong but it is obvious you aren't strong enough to handle this bunch." The blue coated man was smart, but it registered in Soma's fuzzy mind that the red haired man might be a little angry over this quip.

"What'd you call me Dmitrii!" the red haired biker exclaimed, grabbing the blue coated man's coat, "Did you call me weak! I'll show you weak!"

"Facts cannot be argued. These three have a deep power that they don't know. The rough man, the Native girl, and Soma Cruz. Let us hope they die before they learn how to use their powers effectively else even Celia will have a hard time dealing with them," Dmitrii said calmly. The biker dropped him, howling in frustration. Nothing worse than cold, hard logic when you have a good tantrum going.

"Dario, Dmitrii, both of you, enough tormenting each other," Celia told them, hard as diamond, "We must not show weakness to our guests." she turned to Soma, a large smile appearing on her face. "Excuse them, they're new. Welcome to our house! The home of the Church! And yes, I can see by your faces that you have already deduced that I was expecting you. Soma, I know you have come because your beloved Mina might be in danger if I am not stopped, and that deep down you also fear your dark side, that you will endanger the lives of many innocents if you let it go. The kind young man holding you up is here to find the one called La Trans. Fear not, she is closer than you think," she laughed before turning more seriously to Coyote, "And you, I don't believe for an instant that you are doing a school project. I know you have a deeper reason for being here. If you won't tell me fine, it doesn't matter. I'll find out soon enough."

"Why would you want to resurrect Dracula?" Slade asked, pointing his longsword at Celia. How could he hold me and that?

"We do not desire Dracula, you could say. We believe the world is balanced and in order for God to be perfectly good, there must be a counter-balance of perfect evil," was Celia's response.

"Well, if this world needs balance, wouldn't a perfect dark being just come out of nowhere and start being evil? And why do you need Soma? It sounds like you tricked him here," Coyote reasoned.

"An evil one might appear, or he might not. We are ensuring one appears," Celia answered before beng rudely interrupted by the biker, Dario.

"Enough! Let's rip 'em apart now!"

"Patience Dario, you'll have your chance soon enough," Celia told him tiredly, "He won't leave until I am dead and you will get your chance to kill them. You too Dmitrii."

"Hunh?" Dario obviously was not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Basically, she is saying he is in our house, we can destroy him whenever and however we wish. I would like to say that his two allies are quite likely to remain with him until the deed is done, they appear to have bonded quite well," Dmitrii stated.

"He's quite sharp, we'll have to watch out for him," Coyote muttered. It appeared Dmitrii heard and he flashed an evil grin at her.

"Correct! Your fight against Soma will be a test for you. Since there are two of you, but only one Dark Lord, only one of you can become the Dark Lord. I will select between the two of you the worthier candidate. Whichever one of you kills Soma and his friends will become the next Dark Lord. We must be going now," Celia turned and began walking away.

"Hehehe, next time I see you, I'll crisp ya ta cinders!" Dario laughed creating a ball of fire which he soon extinguished. He wreathed himself in flames and when they died down he was gone.

"I think I am safe in saying I won't see you later because you will all be dead," Dmitrii disappeared in a flash of light.

"I will be at the top of the castle, waiting for you Soma. If you can make it there, alive, I may even let you live," she laughed her light laugh before disappearing in the same was a Dmitrii.

"That woman is scary," Coyote said. Soma's mind seemed clear now for some reason.

"Shall we go?" Slade said. Soma stood up, wobbling a little but feeling all right. The three walked through the dimly lit hall, went through a hole into what appeared to be a tangle of wires and pipes with a hole going down. They jumped down the hole a few feet to see an empty circular room with two doors. One was a really fancy design of red and gold with vines entangling it, the other was just a door.

"Let's go through that one, I have a bad feeling about the other one," Soma said, pointing to the plain door.

"Okay!" Coyote skipped towards the door, opened it, and tripped in. "Owch!" Slade and Soma followed her into another Save Room. It was exactly the same as the other one, down to the last crack on the pillars.

"Very odd," Slade whispered, "Okay, we'll rest here and go through the other door as soon as we feel ready. I have a bit of beef jerky here, but it is tough beef jerky. Not sure if you'll want it." He took from his pocket three large pieces of tough looking beef jerky. Soma took a step back. Those look gross!

"Yay! I'll take Soma's!" Coyote cheered, taking two and she sat down, resting against the angelic statue while she started gnawing the beef jerky.

"Tough day today," Slade said to Soma, the two of them sitting across from Coyote, who looked too busy trying to eat the beef jerky to take part in their conversation.

Yeah," Soma grunted.

"Who's Mina?" Slade asked, biting off a chunk of jerky.

"She's my girl friend. We've been friends since we were little kids. I was saving up my money to buy a wedding ring to propose to her at the prom next June when this popped up. I spent most of my money getting here so if I am going to propose to her at prom I won't be able to get her a really nice ring," he sighed.

"Well, if we survive this, I'll help you get your wedding ring," Slade told him.

"Thanks Slade," Soma smiled, then a question popped into his mind like The Question, "Slade, they mentioned a Curse of yours, what is it?" He shifted a bit in his seat, looking slightly embarassed, more suprised by Soma's question.

"I don't like to talk about it, but you two need to know. I'm not sure if I can tell Coyote yet, but I'm pretty sure I can tell you," Slade looked straight at Soma, is feral eyes glinting in the blue light. "My mother was murdered by some people my father owed money to. He found a man who told him he could kill the men in return for a non-monetary payment. My father agreed. The man sent a Werewolf to kill the men who killed my mother. When they were dead, the Werewolf came to my house and took me. From the time I was six to nine, I was taught about the evils of humanity and how being a Werewolf sets you free from this. I didn't believe them. When I was ten the Werewolf bit me in my sleep. For seven years I've been transforming into a monster every full moon. A year ago I heard a rumour of somebody named La Trans who can cure lycanthropy. I've searched for her ever since then," Slade finished. A Werewolf? I've been travelling with a Werewolf?

"That is pretty bad," Soma said sympathetically.

"Not that bad, after two years I could control myself even when transformed, but it was hard. I haven't killed anyone as a Werewolf since then. But I want to find the cure. It isn't easy to have romantic moonlit walks on the beach or dinners when you become a furry monster every full moon," Slade took another bite of beef jerky, "The next full moon is coming up. I can feel it."

* * *

"Time to go!" Slade called out. The three stood up, stretched, and left the Save Room. They walked across the circular room to the fancy door. Soma held up his Magic Seal, and the entered the door. The room was much brighter, but there was a glistening wall of ice in front of them.

"Ice? It isn't that cold in here. Must be magic," Coyote deduced. It was at that moment Soma noticed how cold it was in the Wizardry Lab. He was wearing a thick coat and it was still cold. Coyote and Slade weren't wearing much and they both seemed quite warm. I wonder how I haven't noticed I'm freezing! Soma wondered.

"Wait, I see something through the ice, I think it must be an ancient monster frozen down here," Slade warned. He looked carefully at the ice, paled considerably, swiftly turned and tackled Coyote, shouting out a single word, "DUCK!" Soma dove to the floor, hearing Coyote and Slade land a few seconds later. A second after that a giant purple laser beam sliced through the ice, right overtop of the three.

"Good call Slade," Soma congratulated.

"What is that thing!" Coyote shrieked, pulling two ancient revolvers out of her belt. Soma turned.

"Balore," he said.

**End Chapter**

The End of Chapter 3. Nail biter. Cliff Hanger. Full of Suspense. Yes. Now how many of you did not see that Slade was a Werewolf? And how many knew that Balore was going to be here sooner or later? I would love reviews and advice, especially about the combat scenes. I feel they must be made more exciting. And my writing must also be improved by the good advice that I have been given in the past. Thank you to everyone who has faved, alerted, and reviewed/commented on my works. I would love more advice, even what I'm doing wrong would be useful. And did I make Slade's story too sappy? Oh yeah, and should I put a what-cha-ma-call-it down here? One of those thing-a-ma-jig-ees that other authors put down here with random information on the characters in the story? I want all the advice/criticism/help/What-not-to-dos as possible. Please assisst! Thank you!

.


End file.
